La Guerre si vile
by Beuah
Summary: La Civil War ne s'est pas déroulée telle que vous la connaissez dans les comics ou dans le film tout juste sorti. Les studios Marvel, soudoyés par Tony Stark, ont voulu en faire quelque chose de plus grand. Je m'en vais vous conter la véritable histoire… Attention : Ceci est une parodie sans queue ni tête du film Captain America : Civil War. Spoilers et bordel sont à prévoir !
**Bonjour les amis ! J'essaye de m'incruster dans un fandom que je connais à peine, youpi, Beuah tu nous auras tout fait !**

 **Je suis allée voir** ** _Captain America : Civil War_** **, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis une GROSSE NULLE en comics. J'ai lu quelques Deadpool et des petits bouts de Spiderman, j'ai vu des dessins animés et des films, des parodies, tout ça tout ça... J'ai essayé de m'y mettre plus sérieusement, mais j'ai du commencer par quelque chose de trop compliqué - à savoir une simple notice Wiki, et j'ai eu la gueule de bois pendant trois jours ! Du coup je m'en tiens aux adaptations, et au peu que je sais sur les personnages, en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux. Donc oui, ça risque d'être encore plus n'importe quoi, j'espère ne pas faire mourir des fans de Marvel d'un arrêt cardiaque avant la fin de ce texte. Surtout qu'en plus, j'ai un peu changé ce qui se passe dans le film.**

 **À ce propos, si vous n'avez pas vu** ** _Captain America : Civil War_** **, vous avez des chances de vous faire spoiler. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, alors venez lire, vous êtes les bienvenus !**

 **Ah, et, éteignez votre cerveau, c'est conseillé.**

 **Bonne lecture ! Si l'idée vous plaît, je posterai le second chapitre !**

* * *

 ** _Informations sur le texte :_**

 **Titre :** _La guerre si vile_

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** Humour, parodie, détournement, grand n'importe quoi, Stan Lee aurait honte s'il lisait ça

 **Pairings :** On n'arrêtera jamais une shippeuse/yaoiste, du coup y'a des allusions à certaines choses…

 **Résumé :** La Civil War ne s'est pas déroulée telle que vous la connaissez dans les comics ou dans le film tout juste sorti. Les studios Marvel, soudoyés par Tony Stark, ont voulu en faire quelque chose de plus grand. Je m'en vais vous conter la véritable histoire… Attention : Ceci est une parodie sans queue ni tête du film Captain America : Civil War. Spoilers et bordels monstrueux sont à prévoir.

* * *

\- Eh oh j'suis pas bourré.

Captain America leva les yeux au ciel avant de toiser son acolyte en armure.

\- Ah oui ? Alors peux-tu dire l'heure ? demanda-t-il en regardant lui-même sa montre.

L'armure dorée et rouge se figea, le temps que son propriétaire analyse la question. Comment s'appelait son majordome, déjà ? Elvis ? Trevis ? Pastis ? Ou bien son système d'exploitation, là, le truc qui parlait dans son tas de ferraille… May peut être ? Oh eh zut, tant pis, pour une fois il se débrouillerait sans eux. Il s'empara du bras de l'autre Avenger et le tira vers son visage, afin de loucher – même si cela ne se voyait pas derrière les superbes LED bien éblouissantes de son masque – sur son petit cadran. Il le considéra un long instant avant de le tapoter avec l'index tout en répondant.

\- Hé, l'heure ! J'suis. Pas. Bourré.

Un long silence s'installa entre les hommes, silence qui permit au super-héros patriote de garder son calme. Dire _l'heure_ , pas dire _à_ _l'heure._ Nom d'un bouclier en vibranium mal peint.

Voilà donc ce qui se passait, car tel un bon film américain l'histoire a commencé sur une action directe sans la considération de son public qui n'a peut être pas compris : Ayant repéré une menace qui s'approchait dans un endroit reculé du monde et de fait impuissant si un danger arrivait, Captain America et Iron Man avaient tous deux vêtu leur tenue de combat afin d'aller combattre le crime. Mais voilà, Iron Man était non seulement arrivé en retard à la Tour Stark, mais en plus il avait probablement du faire un détour vers les bars de la ville en chemin. Le Capitaine se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son bras droit fît une telle chose aussi subitement - sans savoir qu'en réalité Stark à force de boire était à moitié ivre les trois-quarts du temps sans même que qui que ce fût ne s'en rendît compte, et lorsque War Machine arriva sur les lieux à son tour, le quasi-centenaire vit cela comme une bénédiction, un signe de Dieu qui pris de pitié lui avait envoyé quelqu'un pour l'aider. Et qui d'autre que Rhodes, le (presque) fidèle ami de Tony !

\- Mais qu'est-c'que vous foutez, les gars ? Le Nigéria c'est pas la porte à côté ! Les filles ont mis plus de temps à se préparer que vous et elles sont déjà sur place !

\- Certes. Hélas, je crains que notre ami Stark ne soit en état de combattre…

\- Wopopopo qu'est-c'que t'insinues ? Hé déconne pas, j'suis l'King, moi ! Qui c'est qui t'a _décryogénilitudinisé_ , gn'hein ? Rappelle-moi _Rangers_ , rappelle-moi ?

Rhodes resta parfaitement de marbre et ôta son armure.

\- Mh, oui en effet, ça risque d'être problématique. Bon, je suppose que pour éviter le cataclysme on ferait mieux de laisser les filles et Falcon se débrouiller, au moins pour le début des opérations. De toute manière, ils sont sur écoute, j'attends leurs renseignements.

\- Rassure-moi Rhodes, font-ils preuve de discrétion pour le moment ?

\- Bien entendu, Capitaine. J'ai appliqué vos conseils et ai fait mettre aux filles une tenue de camouflage. Vous pouvez être assuré qu'elles passeront inaperçu.

\- Tu as raison. Deux filles en casquette et lunettes de soleil qui parlent toutes seules au beau milieu d'un café où personne n'a la tête couverte, c'est parfait. L'ennemi ne se doutera de rien ! Bon, que faisons-nous de notre milliardaire alcoolisé ?

\- J'ch'suis pas Alcol Isey j'suis Tony Staaaark, ignare ! Faut tout leur dire à ces vieux cons !

\- Mh… Occupez-vous de superviser la mission, je me charge de lui.

\- Agnagna moi j'ai fait la guerre j'suis un soldat blablabla… Mais moi mon cher j'ai touuuut fait ! Les Avengers, l e S.H.I.E.L.D., les Il-lu-mi-na-ti c'était moi aussi ! Alors hein pouèt pouèt camembert c'est Papa Stark qui gère !

* * *

Seulement quelques temps plus tard et après une ellipse douteuse fruit du manque d'imagination de l'auteure…

\- Attendez, je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi. Je m'endors cinq minutes après le travail, et quand je me réveille je me retrouve avec une poignée d'Avengers blessés, un hôpital à moitié détruit dont il va falloir payer les dommages et intérêts – bon ça c'est pas grave mais pour les victimes ça va être difficile à rembourser à moins que Wanda soit nécromancienne mais ça j'en doute, quatorze appels manqués du Président du Nigéria et –

\- Tu as dormi _huit heures_ , Stark. Tu as picolé parce que Pepper t'a encore fait faux bond.

\- Et quoi ? Sans mes directives vous n'êtes plus rien ? Puis vas-y Rhodey, déballe ma vie privée devant tout le monde, je dirai rien, tiens ! Et vous Rogers, vous avez quoi à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Je suis allé faire ce qui me semblait juste. Sauver des démunis d'une menace conséquente ! Ils avaient une arme biologique ! Croyez-moi, si elle avait explosé, elle aurait fait plus que… Combien de victimes, déjà ?

\- J'ai arrêté de compter à soixante, rétorqua Black Widow en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui bon elle en aurait fait peut être le même nombre tout compte fait. Mais les malfrats doivent être punis pour que l'Amérique soit sûre ! Même si c'était l'Afrique dans le cas présent. Mais l'Amérique se doit d'intervenir partout !

\- Où il y a du pétrole, continua ironiquement Natacha - mais personne ne l'entendit.

\- Bouhouhou… C'est ma fauuuute… gémit Wanda entre deux hoquets.

\- Mais noooon, c'est pas de ta faute ! Et puis eh, c'est pas grave, il faut un début à tout ! affirma Falcon en tapotant l'épaule de ce qui semblait être une adulte voulant se faire passer pour une adolescente – et ce sans savoir à quel point ses paroles se vérifieraient dans l'avenir de la Sorcière Rouge.

Une sonnerie interrompit la conversation, et Tony redressa la tête.

\- _Appel entrant : Général Ross_.

\- Décroche, Friday. Allô ? … Oui ? En bas ? Ah, oui, le plan Vigipirate, c'est pour ça. Avec toutes les menaces que l'on reçoit, en ce moment, vous pensez b… Oui, bien entendu Monsieur le Secrétaire d'État, un de mes hommes va vous faire monter, à tout de suite. Pst, les gars ! Mettez-moi une table ovale vernie et des chaises qui tournent, vite !

Obéissant à Stark qui semblait nerveux, les Avengers présent installèrent ce qui était demandé, scène de conversation sérieuse entre Américains oblige, et s'assirent en tâchant d'avoir un air sérieux. Quand le Général Ross à la physionomie rendue généreuse par la charmante et fournie moustache qu'il arborait fit son entrée dans le bureau improvisé, Falcon et Rhodes épuisés par leur dernière mission semblaient ainsi plus morts que vifs, Wanda hoquetait toujours un peu – et la Vision lui faisait passer des mouchoirs par-dessous la table, Black Widow avait fait en sorte que sa poitrine soit bien dans le champ de vision de l'invité afin de faciliter d'éventuelles négociations, Stark dans une envie de jouer les Drama Queen s'était assis sur le canapé plutôt que d'y être allongé comme une loque, et Rogers avait pris une expression des plus sérieuses, accoudé à la table, la main posée sur sa bouche et l'index soutenant sa tête.

\- Bonjour, chers super-héros. Je suis le Général Ross, et je suis le Secrétaire d'État. Je suis venu vous voir parce que l'heure est grave.

\- Mh mh, répondit sérieusement Rogers, les yeux plissés.

\- Ben ça on s'en doute, rétorqua Falcon. Un homme d'État ça vient pas pour nous livrer des pizzas aux anchoix.

\- Silence, homme de couleur. J'ai un discours mélodramatique accompagné d'extraits des films Marvel précédents à tenir, alors je ne veux pas être interrompu. Voyez par vous-mêmes.

Ross alluma un écran et celui-ci diffusa des images de combats livrés par les Avengers, tous contenant leur lot d'effets spéciaux et de destructions massives. Rogers émit un nouveau « mh mh », les yeux toujours plissés. Rhodes quant à lui s'interrogea.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur le Secrétaire d'État, comment se fait-il que nous avons été filmés ? Je veux dire, qui tenait la caméra, là ?

\- Big Brother, mon petit nègre, Big Brother. Mais j'en dis trop. Vous voyez bien le problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mh mh.

\- Non, en fait, je n'attends pas de réponse. Vous êtes dangereux, les super-héros. Vous ôtez autant de vies que vous n'en sauvez. Alors quitte à ce que des civils soient la cible d'une barbarie, autant que ce soit la nôtre, à nous, le gouvernement américain ! Vous, vous mettez en péril la confiance des citoyens envers ce qui tient lieu de justice. Alors je vous demande, pour la sécurité du monde, de bien vouloir accepter d'être sous la tutelle des Nations Unies qui contrôleront vos interventions ! Au moins ça fera propre et organisé.

Le général sortit de sa mallette digne de Mary Poppins un document relié qu'il fit dramatiquement tomber sur la table. Tous se penchèrent dessus, sauf Rogers qui resta les yeux plissés et qui hocha la tête en marmonnant un énigmatique « mh mh ».

\- Mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs, voici les Accords de Sokovie, signés par 157 États. Ne me demandez pas combien d'États il y a en tout dans ce monde, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais en tout cas, on a battu le record de la COP21, ce qui je pense est significatif. Ils seront ratifiés à New York très prochainement, et le roi du Wakanda demande à ce que vous y soyez présents pour donner votre accord et accessoirement présenter vos excuses pour avoir détruit tant de décors et tué tant de gens parce que les forces gouvernementales compétentes n'étaient pas là pour intervenir.

\- Mais c'est au Nigéria que nous avons créé la polémique, pourquoi est-ce le roi du Wakanda qui nous fait une telle demande ? s'interrogea à nouveau Rhodes.

\- Parce que ce sera utile au scénario plus tard. Donc, est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Rogers se redressa enfin, après un énième « mh mh ».

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai fichtre rien compris. Mais… Si nous refusons, que se passera-t-il ?

\- Vous ferez la circulation et on vous confisquera vos déguisements.

\- Donc en fait on a pas trop le choix, fit intelligemment remarquer Wonda après s'être discrètement essuyée les yeux.

\- C'est ça, vous êtes obligés en fait.

\- Bon bah c'est d'accord, répondit Stark en haussant les épaules. Après tout, on est pas des plus rassurants. Finalement, mon erreur de jeunesse d'avoir vendu des armes à des terroristes, elle vaut plus que ce que je croyais… Puis mince, ce matin encore je me suis fait harceler par une de ces mères de famille éplorées ! J'en ai marre, moi ! Donc on fait profil bas, ça vaut mieux pour nous tous. Mais juste, est-ce qu'il faudra révéler notre identité dans les démarches de cet accord de Sodom… Sokovie ?

Ross acquiesça simplement. Rogers se leva alors d'un bond.

\- Ah ça non, alors ! Moi je m'en fiche bien d'être découvert – je crois que je le suis déjà, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Nous devons conserver notre droit à la vie privée, et notre droit d'agir librement au nom du salut de notre chère planète ! Comment pourrez-vous être sûrs de ne pas avoir besoin de notre intervention ? Nous seuls pouvons rendre justice face à certains ennemis ! Alors moi, Captain America, symbole de la patrie des Etats-Unis et donc de son gouvernement et de ses forces armées, je m'y oppose ! Et comme diraient les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, « je pique la police » !

\- C'est pas vraiment ça, Steve… objecta discrètement Falcon en murmurant à son oreille.

Ross manqua de s'étouffer et regarda Rogers droit dans les yeux.

\- Ah bon ? Captain America ? Vous n'êtes pas un de ces _Quatre Formidables_ ou je ne sais quoi ? Celui qui fait des flammes ?

\- Vous êtes la quatrième personne à faire la confusion aujourd'hui. Non, je ne suis pas la Torche, seulement il y a eu un léger remaniement de casting… À ce propos, War Machine, tu as bien fait en sorte que le changement passe inaperçu dans le nouveau film des _Quatre Fantastiques_ ?

\- Absolument ! Tenue de camouflage !

\- Je me disais, aussi... Bon, moi je m'en fous, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Rendez-vous aux Nations Unies, sinon vous rejoignez _Yôkai_ à la retraite ! Au revoir ! Vous pouvez garder l'écran et les Accords, je les ai en double.

Et c'est ainsi que le Secrétaire d'Etat quitta la Tour Stark et laissa nos héros bien confus…

\- _Yôkai_ ?

\- Je crois qu'il voulait dire _Hawkeye_.

\- Hé ben, si c'est ça qui veut nous gouverner…

\- Hélas, Falcon, nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si, Wonda. Nous pouvons choisir de ne pas choisir.

Et c'est sur ces belles paroles que Captain America se retira avec la table pour préparer une scène de dialogue dramatique dans une pièce plus petite et plus sombre.


End file.
